1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a wearable electronic device, especially related to a wearable electronic device with a detachable battery strap structure.
2. The Related Art
In order to be suitable for long wearing, the design of the wearable electronic device has to be balanced between the comfort of wearing and the battery life. Taking the smart watch as an example, all of the components of a smart watch are arranged inside the main body, so the thickness of the main body is generally more than 16 millimeters, and it makes users less comfortable when wearing it. The thickness of a thinner smart watch is still about 10 millimeters, but the thinner watch trades off mostly the volume of the battery, and causes the shortage of battery life.
In response, some sorts of smart watches use the battery strap to reduce the thickness of the watch without shortening the battery life, and moving the battery from the main body to the strap can also help the weight balance. However, the battery strap needs to be removed before recharging, and it is very inconvenient because the battery strap is too difficult to be removed.
In order to make the smart watch easier to be recharged, the present invention provides a detachable battery strap structure which can be detached from and fastened to the main body quickly, and it can also enhance the user experience.